


【ND】M·A·R·K

by Crystalwort



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, pussy蛋, 崽是蛋生的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: 男人的腿部线条并不细软反而充满爆发力，但同时又并不夸张。他抱着一沓文件，踏下一步的动作让肌肉放松又立刻紧绷，脚踝的暗红色皮质系扣也只是松箍在被黑色丝袜包裹的骨腱上，发出些轻微松垮的咕哝声，让他看起来似乎对一切都敷敷衍衍、提不起兴致。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 34





	【ND】M·A·R·K

尼禄从未见过如此装潢古怪的地方，即使他并不晓得这些装饰品的价格和源头，他也能够从其中读出些满溢出来的傲慢。男孩虽然仍旧搞不懂自己为什么被分到了安保部门，但工作始终是工作，男孩花上几天习惯了新的作息后就摸索准规律，让他吃过一碟咸马芬和通心粉也仍旧有足够的时间在午休的间隙把枪套从腰腹边缘的扎靴裤里拔出去、解开防弹衣，倚靠在大厅一张什么都不允许放置的长桌边上谁也不搭理地独自放空，并时不时暗暗嘀咕：这里的主人要么目空一切，要么是个暴君，亦或者两者皆有。

就如同大犬星只会在春天以前上行到猎户座的右方，那时候从底层洁净海水里浮起来紧贴岩石的海螺吃饱了甜味的荧菌养得又肥又嫩，一只懒洋洋红色海贝总被蓝边翁鸥咬碎外壳后吞咽入腹，有些东西从来不变：目空一切的暴君原本就是个长久流传的固定配搭。

但偶尔，男孩也会注意到那些神出鬼没似地出现在各个边缘的、仿佛挑衅的奇怪毛茸挂件或者磁贴，一团羊绒编扎的披萨、做成细长草莓模样的子弹——尼禄发誓，那里面真的灌了火药和钢芯——他能从这些凌乱的东西里察觉到些随意和放松的色彩，仿佛是一团草莓味的棉花糖在蓝到发黑的冻结海洋里晃悠悠地起伏然后融化，裹着冻草莓脆粒的溏芯在洋流中心漫不经心地怦怦跳——就像现在皮料包裹的硬质橡胶鞋跟敲击大理石地面的响声：这个踩着高跟鞋身材饱满高大的白发男人穿了一件红色的皮风衣，敞露出内里紧紧贴住皮肤的开胸上衣和裹身的刚到膝盖长的短裙，和那些羊绒编扎的披萨、做成细长草莓模样的子弹、涎海的棉花糖一样，浑身散发出一种懒洋洋的轻慢、无谓的气息。

尼禄的上司和同事们对此则一脸若无其事，似乎这样的场面就跟食堂的茄汁炖豆一样平常。

他机械地握紧腰间的枪。这大概就是工作吧。男孩宽慰着自己。往好处想，至少出现在你面前的“意外”甚至还是异常赏心悦目，总好过研究部那些折磨、调修过无数遍的数据和让人捏碎杯子、恨不得挥斧的客户。

尼禄于是偷偷转过脸，他先遮遮掩掩地看了一眼折廊里的一笼荆榛芦、甜味的莞荽、几捧绒草，让目光在隔过一会儿后才故作镇定地从它们彼此交缠的萼缘淌出去。  
男人的腿部线条并不细软反而充满爆发力，但同时又并不夸张。他抱着一沓文件，踏下一步的动作让肌肉放松又立刻紧绷，脚踝的暗红色皮质系扣也只是松箍在被黑色丝袜包裹的骨腱上，发出些轻微松垮的咕哝声，让他看起来似乎对一切都敷敷衍衍、提不起兴致。

还没等男孩收回跟随着他脚踝的目光，男人就突然停下，然后转过身。

他盯着尼禄——男人微微扬起下颌朝着他笑——而男孩则带着一种奇怪的、被家长逮住的情绪急匆匆避开他的眼神。

这太蠢了。尼禄发懵地想。太蠢了。

男人抬了抬下巴。

他要干什么。男孩傻乎乎地盯着他眼睛，男人的眼珠很浅，尼禄很想再凑近一些看清楚那是什么颜色。

“电梯，”他的上司在背后用力推了他一把，恨铁不成钢似地小声说，“去摁电梯。”

-

尼禄偷偷捏紧衣角试图伸平展开衬衫上的褶皱，他的防弹衣卡得很贴身，枪管一下一下蹭过他的裤头。年轻人克制着自己抚摸后颈的冲动，他偶尔感到不自然和紧张就会这样。

"上还是下？"男孩走过去，站在电梯口，清了清嗓子问道，他注意到男人的胸牌，上面写着他的名字。

"顶层，"但丁歪头，银白碎发底下露出另一只眼睛，懒洋洋像一只在夏日午后心情不错、偶尔冲着过路人露出圆鼓鼓肚皮的大猫，"大老板偶尔总有些'特殊需求'。"

男人晃了晃手里那一沓厚厚的、几乎到他下巴高的文件，“但我猜我还得需要你帮一会儿忙。”

“KID.”

他故意加重语气，一截舌头在吐露那个称呼的时候会停顿在唇齿密触的地方。

尼禄感觉喉咙被某种东西攥得死紧，一块写清楚“危险”的标牌徒劳地撞击着这个濒于成熟的雄性动物，但他确信此刻所有别的、一切盘旋的东西都对他毫无用处，也无法阻碍他跨进电梯，摁下顶层的按钮，然后去接住那沓沉重的文件。

电梯门在他们背后重重地合上。

男孩现在才注意起和他一同握着那沓文件的几根手指，它们通通都被刷上了石榴般的光面甲油。涂染它们的人一定冷静且充满控制欲，才能把甲板边缘处理得那么干净整洁。沿着他的腕骨往下蜿蜒，开叉到大腿的短裙紧紧地包裹着他的腰线，只严谨地透露出一点点苍白的皮肤，红色的蕾丝吊袜带，还有——尼禄猛然抬起头——一把绑在腿根的枪。

男孩反手打翻那沓文件，在飞起来的白色纸片里抿着嘴向但丁扑过去想要扼制住他的背。虽然横向比较来说这个电梯完全可以称得上宽敞，但显然对于打斗来说还是太过狭窄逼仄了些。因此那个男人就像一条滑不溜秋的鱼一样动作轻盈地微微一转身便让尼禄落空，并在男孩试图踩住他的脚挥拳的档口踢开了他的手，顺便摸走了尼禄别在腰上的那把枪，让男孩由着冲击力被迫重重地摔在电梯角落。

接着灯光晃动了几下，电梯发出几声悲鸣后砰地停滞下来，男孩现在也不确定接下来会发生什么，只好倚靠住镜壁警惕地看着踩着高跟鞋一步步向他走过来的男人。  
但他只是晃晃悠悠伸出一只脚，软绵绵地踩上了男孩穿着黑色战术裤的裆部。

尼禄屏住呼吸，睁大眼看着这一切，几乎能够听见自己的心脏在砰砰地跳动，男孩的脑子一片空白，使他在这样寂静的时候只注意到了一件事：

但丁的脚踝很漂亮。

-

尼禄被压制困在电梯的一角，但丁没有费心思去真的使上多大的劲，男孩似乎只是还沉浸在男人出人意料的举动里。

男人敛住下颌，懒洋洋地睥睨着晃悠性感的脚背隔了一层布料慢悠悠地挪蹭羞愤脸红的男孩迅速且诚实勃起的阴茎。但丁显然很有技巧，他踩得不轻不重，只是让高挑的后跟牢牢地卡住流水的膨大龟头缓缓施力，脚尖顿顿又漫不经心地按压着两颗囊袋，男孩很快就濡湿了一片。

“年轻人这么轻易就激动了，”他舔着嘴唇说，“容易早泄哦。”

尼禄羞愤地抬头想要站起来，他能很清楚地看到但丁贴过来的脸，他的眼珠，他的睫毛，他甚至还在微笑，粉色的舌头就像勾引似地露出一截仿佛就等着男孩去采撷啃噬。

所以尼禄就那么去做了，他揪住男人的风衣恶狠狠地扑上去咬住男人的嘴角，他亲得毫无章法，但但丁显然属于很乐于教导的那类。他把男孩压倒在地毯上，然后纵容地让男孩用他的舌头和唾液探索自己的口腔，默许他把自己搅和到牙齿发酸，舌根发软。

从他自己的视角，尼禄能够看到电梯顶部的镜子诚实地照出但丁撅翘起的屁股把原本就紧绷绷的短裙拱翻到腰上，隐隐绰绰地露出内里的红色蕾丝吊袜带和被它们勒出来的一圈细腻光滑的脂肉。

该死的，他没穿内裤。男孩在心底惊慌地大骂，手指不受控制地撕开了男人紧紧包裹住大腿下方的皮肤的黑色丝袜。该死的。

但丁似乎察觉到了他的慌乱，然后笑了一下，咬了咬尼禄的舌尖，饱满乳腻的胸肉从他紧身的开敞上衣里跃摇晃动，男人伸出手抚过自己的腿根、被捏出些痕迹的臀肉，直到触碰被到自己分泌的腥水润湿的黑色丝袜。

但丁哄骗着尼禄更加深入他的口腔，男孩身上浓烈而清新的气息几乎快要把他身上热软的部分全部掠夺干净填补上别的充满朦胧蓬发的一切爱意。他喘息着迎上尼禄炙热而羞涩的目光咬牙扯下了那条红色的濡软蕾丝吊袜带，然后把那根散发出色情淫靡色彩的布料在手心捏了捏，塞进男孩的裤袋里。

这都是他自找的。男孩瞪大眼默念着移转目光看了一眼放浪地跨坐在他小腹上不停磨蹭自己的但丁，坚定又颤颤巍巍地伸出手握住了那把紧实又丰润的腰。都是他自找的。

布满茧子的手指刚贴触到从腰线裸露出的皮肤，但丁就舒叹地沉吟着奖励似地舔了舔男孩红通通的耳垂，猩红的指甲被男孩的裤头淹没，他脱下了那条已经被他和男孩的体液濡湿的裤子，然后握住了那根青筋虬扎的紫红色阴茎。

“你好大，”但丁抚弄着流水的龟头由衷地说，虽然在早晨他就已经被他哥哥完全操弄开了，但他仍旧怀疑他现在能不能再承受那么一次甜蜜的折磨，“我会不会死。”

男孩哪里听惯过这些淫言浪语，慌慌张张地直接上手捂住了男人湿润的嘴唇，试图避免那张嘴里再说出些什么让他头脑发热血气上涌的话。但丁则全然不在乎男孩那夺去他呼吸的举动，他只是眨眨眼，然后伸出了舌头。

那截温软的湿肉细致地舔舐过尼禄的掌心，草莓糖霜般气味的口红蹭了他一手。顿时，男孩能感到自己的阴茎在男人手指的圈握下撑得突突地跳动，硬得让他自己太阳穴胀痛，龟头和茎身膨出坚硬的肉筋，一下一下地刮磨起被但丁掰弄开露出湿润的阴蒂，让男人从阴唇包裹的穴口里渗出些黏糊糊的水来，他好像一直那么潮热，需要一双比他体温稍低的大手一直带给快乐和安慰。

刚成年的狼崽子凶狠地想要在母狼饱满的身躯上厮杀耕耘，他抓住但丁的头发狂躁地让那个滑腻湿润的穴口吞进他膨大肿胀的龟头，然后又像是害怕伤害到他似地立刻松圈了手指，一遍遍小心翼翼用指头抚摸男人银色的细软额发，光滑洁净的镜子上都是他们交缠哈出的热气，氤氲里恍恍惚惚地看不清楚彼此的脸。

但丁湿润温热的内壁呼吸一般咬紧刺入的粗大阴茎上的肉筋，仿佛被男孩揽怀住在叠叠层层的绵乎乎云朵里混合着樱桃酱和发酵的蜂蜜、和一小盏海水一起颠拌，男孩像打桩机一样捣弄着他的阴道、撞击宫颈口，让男人腰眼发酸发软。男孩不停地亲吻着但丁渗出汗水的苍白脖子，两团丰润的臀肉在手心里晃动，他就像年轻的头狼一样咬住伴侣的后颈，用嘴唇抚摸上男人光滑的背脊，那一片皮肤在闪烁的照耀下发光。

男人粘乎乎地小猫一样叫着，揉着自己的肚皮和阴蒂越绞越紧，猩红的指甲在男孩的手掌和小臂刮出些血痕，男孩咬牙绷紧大腿小声地呼唤男人的名字。但丁感觉自己快要站不住了，他懵乎乎的脑袋里还在庆幸电梯还卡着，至少他们不会摔出去。

他正费劲地这么思索，活动门就在他们面前突然开启，顶层开阔明亮的落地窗吹来的风驱散了逼仄狭窄的电梯里的潮热气息。

-  
维吉尔刚拉开电梯门就被他快摔倒的弟弟抓住了衣领口。

他弟弟的头发湿漉漉又乱糟糟，被欺负得厉害了找寻求助一样一下一下地胡乱蹭着维吉尔的下巴，眼角睫毛滑下颗颗点点的热咸汗水。男孩的手指抓住那两团饱满的乳肉上下揉搓捏弄，粗大的阴茎就插在早晨才被操肿发烫的穴口里，但他仍旧大摇大摆、毫不客气地借助他的哥哥站稳身体。

“你儿子技术不错。”

但丁顶着一脸被操出的红晕喘着气呻吟，堵得满当当的精液从腿根缓慢地滑落到他微微虚晃踮起的高跟鞋上。


End file.
